Mr. Peterson
HAS NOT BEEN ARRESTED A kind teacher that delivers information short, sweet, and to the point. He is shy about his past and family life. He doesn't like to talk much and is very quiet. Mr. Peterson has recovered from his hip surgery and continues to love us. Platonically, of course.Kids often fall asleep in his class, but there is no reason of this at all. ¿Gott Grām-urr? Quotes * "Yes Chris" * "Yes turn it in" * "Not trying to brag but..." * "Listen with a quarter of an ear..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "My son is studying Japanese abroad..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "Not to name names but..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "This should only take 10 minutes then you are free to work" * "When I was at West Point..." * "You're fired." * "When I was at West Point..." * "I love you guys... platonically." * "I don't mean this in a derogatory way..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "In the real world..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "Life builds up on itself" * "Not trying to sound macho or anything, but..." * "I know you guys dislike when I say this but when I was your age..." * "Now, I'm not trying to advertise or anything, but..." * "And you all know that I am just joking, so don't go telling your parents that Mr. Peterson (third person) told you to do so and so today... * "When I was at West Point..." * "Not trying to be a knucklehead but..." * "I would have done it this way..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "I'm not trying to sound melodramatic..." * "I don't want to sound derogatorily but..." * "Thanks for a good week" * "I don't mean to sound depressing but..." * "Wurdz r gud" * "When I was at West Point..." * "T.G.I.F." * "The thing I hate most is crinkling your water bottle." * "When I was at West Point..." * "Don't let me go off on a tangent..." * "HUMP DAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" * "As you know..." * "The reason I'm showing you this..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "Plan for your future!" * "When I was at West Point..." * "NEWS FLASH: West Shore Teacher arrested for..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "Now your all smart people..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "Yes, Tommy, you may go to the bathroom." * "I'm just saying consider the military as a career..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "I remember I guy when I was (insert age or school grade, or military rank), they is/has (insert insane monetary amount, a general rated above 3-stars, or IQ level above 160)..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "Back when I worked in Europe..." * "When I was at West Point..." * "Not to say any names (points at student) but he/she shouldn't be doing that" Hobbies * Giving students an automatic 100% whether or not they turned in (or did) the assignment. * Explaining what you will be doing in class that day but taking so long that you never can actually get to it. * Hanging out with his good friends Tom Cruise and Arnold Schwarzenegger * Flying F16s * Making examples out of students who disrupt him in class and gives negative info of how not to be like him/her/chris Teaching Subjects Whenever Mr. P says something that could be viewed as "derogatory" or otherwise questionable, he will imitate a student talking about what he taught and then add "No I didn't." (ONLY ADD THESE EXAMPLES NOT YOUR OPINIONS) In this way he has taught us: * How to smoke weed in college * Mr. P loves love his students * Jeb Bush is a bad man who wants to destroy schools * How to kill someone (rupture the kidney) * Why you should join the military * How to pick up older chicks (Compliment on their age) * And of course, we can't furget dat he is de best gramur techr in de scool Category:Teacher